Arvoreen
The Vigilant Guardian The Wary Sword | symbol = | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Yondalla's Children | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Lawful good | symbol5e = Crossed short swords | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Vigilance, war | domains5e = War | worshipers5e = Halflings | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Guided strike War god's blessing | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Lawful good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Green Fields | realm4e = | serves4e = Sheela Peryroyl | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Vigilance | domains4e = | worshipers4e = Halflings | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = Two crossed short swords | homeplane3e = Green Fields | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Defense, war, vigilance, halfling warriors, duty | domains3e = Good, Halfling, Law, Protection, War | worshipers3e = Halflings, fighters, paladins, rangers, soldiers, warriors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Aegisheart (short sword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful Good | symbol2e = Two short swords | homeplane2e = Mount Celestia/Venya | realm2e = Green Fields | serves2e = Yondalla | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Martial defense, war, vigilance, halfling warriors, duty | spheres2e = All, Combat, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Law, Protection, Sun, War, Wards, minor: Necromantic, Summoning, Travlers | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Lawful Good | symbol1e = Short sword and shield | homeplane1e = Seven Heavens | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Bloodhounds Owls Falcons War dogs | plants = | monsters = The Keepers Archons Guardian nagas Hybsils Lammasus Silver dragons | minerals = Amaratha | colors = Dark blue, silver | misc manifestations = An aura of silver fire Thunder like bashing shields | manifestation refs = }} Arvoreen ( ), also known as The Defender or The Wary Sword was the closest the halflings had to a war god, but he was actually the halfling pantheon's deity of defense, guardians, and watchers. Personality Arvoreen was strict and preached aggressive watchfulness but only to react to aggression. He didn't support starting conflicts unless it was done to stop evil practices. Arvoreen never attacked first and didn't hold thieving to be dishonorable as long as it was against a foe. However, it was extremely forbidden to steal from the Hin (halflings) or their allies. Avatar The avatar of Arvoreen appeared as a handsome young muscular halfling dressed in light clothing and chain mail. His weapons of choice ranged from two short swords to a short sword and shield. He was always accompanied by a Keeper, and he sometimes appeared to go on patrol with his worshipers. Relationships The Defender's enemies were evil deities such as Bane, Cyric, the Deities of Fury, and the goblinoid pantheon. His closest allies were the rest of the hin pantheon, especially Yondalla, Cyrrollalee, and Urogalan, but he disapproved of the behavior of Brandobaris. Worshipers The faith of Arvoreen was strong in like-minded strongheart halflings and some isolationist halflings. Devotees followed procedures of military drills, training regimens, and building traps, signal beacons, and fortifications. Their temples were specially built keeps. This mix, along with the ideal that the enemies to the hin community mostly came from mixing with other cultures, made them less popular with lightfoots, who stayed away except in times of war. The followers of Arvoreen also taught blade-work to the young, especially the deity's favored weapon, the short sword. The clergy prayed before dawn, before going on patrol. If able, they would also pray before battle with the Battle Hymn of the Keepers, an oral depiction of halfling military victory dating back centuries. The vestments of the priesthood were silver-colored chain mail and helmet, along with dark blue tabards with his holy symbol. They also wore an amulet of a small silver buckler. Specialist priest and worshipers Novices of the church were called "Shieldbearers" and the ranks in order of ascent were: Shieldbearer, Warder, Guardian, Defender, Protector, Magistrate, Sheriff, Marshal (full priest), and High Marshal. * Trueswords: Specialized priests skilled in fighting with short swords, engineering, and reading and writing. * Keepers: Elite halfing warriors who'd fallen in battle and patrolled the Green Fields in the afterlife. * Arvoreen's Warders: A militaristic branch of the religion with less spellcasting ability, who made up for this drawback with tenacity and skills. Holy Days * Ceremony of Remembrance: This took place during Feast of the Moon, where they remembered those who fell in the defense of the halfling community. Affiliated Orders * Arvoreen's Marchers: Known for keeping anarchy from spreading during the Tethyrian Interregnum, they then became a recognized knightly order. During this time, they were active in the Purple Hills under the leadership of Estermal Talltankard. They gained a chapter-house near Barrowsmorn, called Keeperstone, and they patrolled the Purple Marches. Appendix Trivia There is a sling of Arvoreen found in ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' in a beholder den that states falsely that Arvoreen is female. In the game Neverwinter Nights 2, Daeghun Farlong has an Arvoreen's amulet of aid in a chest in his room. Daeghun never mentions the amulet or how he got it. It is known that Arvoreen grants gifts to defenders of hin communities and that might be how he gained this item. Further Reading * * * * * * References Connections Category:Exarchs Category:Intermediate deities Category:Clerics Category:Monks Category:Rangers Category:Thieves Category:Paladins Category:Halfling deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Halfling domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Green Fields Category:Inhabitants of Venya Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender